Firecrackers
by Mockingjay17
Summary: Tonks is bored while on Auror duty at Hogwarts, but when firecrackers become involved, will anyone survive? Just a drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used. I am just using them.**

Chapter one: Boredom and Firecrackers

Not a sound echoed through the empty corridors, the silence blanketing the hallway, suffocating the single witch who stands there. Humming a tune, she looked around, almost as if she were willing something eventful to happen. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she lifts her hand and brushes back a strand of bright, bubble gum pink hair that had made its way into her face, then glances at her watch. 1:02 AM. Taking a sudden step forward she begins to stride down the hall, a mischievous smile gracing her face. She suddenly slams on the breaks, leaning back on her heels and falling backwards, landing with a thump on the hard stone. Looking up she sees a transparent figure hovering over her.

"Wotcher, Nick," she greets the ghost. "You scared me!"

"So sorry, Tonks, I did not mean to. What are you doing in such a rush?"

"Let's just say I have a... _Plan_ I have to put into action..." Tonks states with mischief lacing her voice.

Nick eyed her warily, and then sighs. "You are supposed to be guarding the students... But, there will be no stopping you, will there?"

"Nope, not a chance! The place needs to liven up, anyhow. " She laughs gleefully.

"I will be on my way then... I do not wish to be pulled into this, or even be associated with it for that matter."

"See you later then," she states over her shoulder, and then she starts to skip happily down the dark hallway once more.

Reaching a cupboard a couple hallways down, she cautiously glances around, then quietly opens the door and pulls out a large black box with the words, _Fire Fizzers: Big Bangs _wrote across the top. The sides were adorned with pictures of flames that were constantly flickering, shrinking, and growing, the occasional ember shooting by. She bites back a laugh, failing miserably when it comes out as a rather loud snort. Reaching into her pocket, she fishes out a box of matches, then, grasping the box and matches tightly, she tip-toes down the hallway.

Finally reaching her destination, she shoves open the doors to the Great Hall, with much difficulty, and jams them to keep them open. She walks over to the Hufflepuff table, takes a seat, and then rips open the box, extracting its contents. Tonks was amazed.

'Whoa! If these babies don't get the desired reaction, _nothing _will!' She thought with a smirk, gazing down at the objects. There were poppers, almost exactly like the muggle version, but there were also Fire Salamanders, Ever Lasting Crackers (that sadly didn't last forever- only a week), Noisy Whizzers, and tons more! Tonks was in heaven.

She assembled them on the tables in rows from smallest/weakest to largest/strongest then pulled out the matches. She stood back, admiring her work, trying not to burst out laughing, and then struck a match. The bright flame danced in front of her face, bouncing shadows here and casting light there. She walked to the biggest, most effective firework, and then put the match to the wick. It hissed to life, and Tonks ran for cover, ducking under the Slytherin table just as it exploded, sending one colorful spark, then erupting to two, then three, until there were too many to count. "Wow! And to think I thought the Salamanders were great!" She exclaimed. They all merged together to form a huge dragon that swooped around, breathing fire, then flew out of the Great Hall, roaring at an eardrum-busting volume. She quickly lit the rest, one after another as fast as she could, as the teachers would soon be flooding in, trying to locate the source of the fireworks.

The Hall once again erupted in ear splitting noise and blinding lights as the fireworks zoomed around, seemingly having a life of their own. "OH MERLIN!" Tonks yelled, as she had to quickly dive for cover once again when a sparkling Salamander swooped at her, leaving a trail of sparks behind. She burst out laughing, not even caring what the teachers or her fellow Aurors would say.

"Haha, these will last for weeks on end!" She practically screamed out, not caring if any one heard her (which no one could have anyways, over all the noise). She slumped back onto a seat, admiring her work. "Mission accomplished," she murmured.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Came a furious sounding voice. Tonks grimaced, recognizing who it was immediately. She turned, trying to put on her most innocent face.

"Oh, hello Minerva..." She said sweetly. Now that she had a good look at her, fear set in... Fast! "Do you like my show...?" She trailed off quietly. Clad in a robe and slippers, her hair in a loose bun, and her lips pressed together so tightly you couldn't even _see_ her mouth, stood Minerva McGonagall. Her eyes were dancing with rage, and her hands, balled in to fists, were shaking and white.

"No, I don't!" At that moment students started filling in, and the Great Hall was filled with "_Ooooh's" _and _"Aaaah's" _as they admired Tonks' work. Soon after came the other professors and the Headmaster. The professors looked completely dumb struck, while the Headmaster was actually chuckling!

Then, to make things even more hectic, Filch came running in yelling "_**STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOORS! STUDENTS-"**_

_**"WE KNOW YOU IDIOT! WE KNOW ALREADY!" **_Shouted Minerva, clearly pushed _**WAY **_over the edge. "Tonks! With me! _**NOW!"**_ Tonks slid off her perch and followed Minerva out of the Great Hall, prepared for death, but still laughing her head off as she realized that Minerva, of all people, was wearing _BUNNY SLIPPERS!_

"Oh, hi, Harry! Enjoy the show," She snickers as Harry passes her.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Minerva yells. Harry seems absolutely lost, and then bursts out laughing when he realized what happened. Tonks quickly mouths 'Help' in Harry's direction, but Harry just laughed. Then she quickly picks up the pace to walk just behind Minerva, still quietly laughing at her slippers.

**Author's Note: I will be adding more chapters if it gets good reviews, and people like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Mockingjay17**


End file.
